deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Gina
Common Statistics Race: Half Elf '''Age: '''18 '''Height: '''5' 7" '''Weight: '''120 Hair: Light Blonde '''Skin Tone: '''Tanned Skin Texture: Rough and calloused Eye Color: Dark Violet '''Accent: '''Slightly Thayan '''Recognizable Features: '''Burns and Whip Slashes Spoken Languages: Mulhorandi, Common ' Left or Right Handed: '''Right '''Deity: '''Ilmater '''Class: '''Monk '''Alignment: '''LG ''Base Ability Scores''' ''Strength (14): Above average strength yet not rippling. She has been taught to keep her body, mind and spirit in balance thus she tries not to get to strong while letting her spirit and mind grow weak. Dexterity (14): Above Average. She walks with grace and balance, but is not as graceful as many others who focus their time upon this area. Constitution (14): Above Average. She is a hearty individual who can endure much punishment, though not as much as some dwarves. Body, mind and spirit in balance. Intelligence (13): Slightly Above Average. While her Yellow Rose master taught her to train her mind, she is still a little behind. Her red wizard master forbid her to learn to read or exercise any part of her mind. Wisdom (17): Exceptional. She has a strong spirit and uncanny common sense. Though it might toss herself into danger ahead of others, she always understands the risks and would rather she accept suffering than others. Charisma (8): Below Average. While she might have been considered pretty, due to all the whip scars, hot iron burns, and other long healed over physical wounds that has broken her body over and over again, she is not very pretty now. Also, her life as a slave has taught her to be the consummate follower. She has very little ability to persuade others. ''Appearance You see a young half elven woman in her late teens. She has light blonde hair; almond shaped dark violet eyes, and tanned rough skin from spending hours working in the fields. She seems to have worked her body to its limits on a regular basis as she is very muscularly tone and does not seem to have any fat on her. Her hands and skin are very rough from multiple calluses and she has an overall undernourished and overworked appearance. If you were to see her disrobed, you would not help but to notice the dozens and dozens of scars from whips, chains, and hot pokers all over her back, legs, and arms. While these wounds are long healed over, it is clear she has not had a very easy life. Her demeanor is one of emotionless calm submissiveness. She is used to being told what to do, not expecting to like what she is told to do, yet doing said task without complaint. She rarely shows her emotions and she speaks very softly if she speaks at all. 'Personality' ''She is painfully shy, though she has learned to speak up when there is a need. Being a slave for all her life, she is still submissive to everyone and extremly polite, especially to wizards and men in armor. She is quik to throw herself into danger ahead of others because she believes she was created to suffer for others. She is always willing, almost to the point of wrecklessness, to throw herself on a trap or in front of an enemy's blade. '''''Background Born in the far eastern land of Shou, Gina was the product of the union between small local lord name Ygo and his elven concubine, Zarella. While she was born into slavery, Ygo was a kind master. Though he did not treat Gina as his daughter, he treated her and the other slaves fairly well. He knew that slaves, as with horses, needed to be treated right in order to work well. He rarely ever beat any of them and the overall situation was as good as it could be considering. When Gina was seven, a visiting merchant from Thay won Zarella and Gina in a game of chance from Lord Ygo and they were shipped to Thay. They were sold to a Red Wizard with a penchant for gambling named Xander Fet. Xander’s philosophy on slaves was different from that of Lord Ygo. To him, slaves were born lazy and the only way to get work out of them was through liberal use of the whip. Zarella resumed her job a concubine and the seven year old Gina started working in the fields. It was rough for Gina, but with the help of a few of the other slaves taking her in under their wing, she learned to adapt. From the other slaves she learned of Ilmater and of the mercy he offers if you but whisper his name. Xander had a penchant for gambling. He loved to bet big and win big. Though he lost sometimes, he considered Zarella to be his lucky charm because whenever he bet Zaralla, he always won. When Gina was nine, Xander’s luck ran out and he lost Zarella in a game of chance. Zarella left the farm and Gina never heard from her mother again. Angered with the loss of his favorite slave, Xander blamed Gina for loosing that game and every other game he lost there after. Gina became his favorite whipping slave. Every time he lost he whipped or burned Gina to get his frustrations out. From the many beatings and from the loss of her mother, she learned to accept suffering of the heart and of the body. In time, she saw each beating as another opportunity to become stronger in faith and spirit. She even began pleading with task masters for them to beat her instead of others. She would much rather that she suffered than the other slaves. When she was fourteen, Xander noticed his beatings were having less and less effect so he stepped it up. He not only beat her, but he began raping her too. He had a sick fascination with Gina. He had no idea why she had such a high tolerance for pain despite the things he did to her. He wanted to break her, he had to break her. This continued on for another two years. When she was sixteen, a passing group of Yellow Rose monks and priests passed through Thay on a mission to tend to the needs of the slaves. The Thayan slave masters tended not to mind this as free health care for their slaves only made them stronger and more able for work. Besides, the monks always followed the rule of law in Thay while they were in Thay. One of the monks named Gohan saw Gina seek the punishment for a younger girl. Gohan thought meeting her was providence from his lord and he wanted to take Gina with them. He persuaded the Xander to play a game of chance with them. Using precise muscle control, the monks were able to throw the dice and more often than not come up with the numbers he needed. At the end of the day, Xander lost not only Gina, but most of his other slaves too. The monks found good homes for the other slaves, but with Gina, Gohan took her to their monastery in the Earthspur Mountains and personally began training her in the ways of the Yellow Rose. To Gina, Gohan was simply her slave master and she did everything he said without complaint. In time, Gohan taught her to read and how to think for herself, though this lesson was the most difficult one for him. She never really fully mastered it no matter how much she tried. When she was eighteen, he decided it was time for her to learn this final lesson the hard way. Gohan sent her out into the world to “aid the poor and suffering with the gentle grace of Ilmater”. With no master around, Gohan knew she would be forced to learn this final lesson. Relationships: Cliff Swiftblade - Gina is thankful for him for bringing her to the Sisters of St. Penelope and arranging for her admittance within their order. At first she was unsure of the sisters, but she has since found her place among them. She admires him greatly though their relationship is still very new. Malistra Theron - They are polar opposites in looks and personality. Malistra is sunningly beautiful while Gina is plain looking and scarred. Malistra is confident and slightly vain while Gina is a doormat waiting to be yearning to be stepped on. Despite these differences, both women have very good hearts. Malistra has reached out to Gina and showed her that pleasure and beauty is not reserved only for those above her percieved station in life. Gina wishes she could serve Malistra out of gratitude, but she knows her path lies elsewhere. Her path lies where there is suffering to be had. Other Information: *Her second master, Xander Fet, was a devout follower of Kossuth. He offten used flames to intimidate and burn her. Because of this, she has a fear of fire. However, though through a successful concentration check, she can downgrade her fear from "panic" to "shaken" when being surrounded by flame. Priests/divoute followers of Kossuth, or other fire wizards gain a +10 intimidation check against Gina without trying. *Since leaving the monistary and coming to the dales, the Dragon Rage occured and destroyed the monistary of the Yellow Rose. Her third master Gohan is dead. *She thinks her second Master Xander Fet loved her and in a way, she loved him too. She tends to think of him as being a kind master because he let her take the beatings for the others. In-Game Highlights: *In one of her first events in Highmoon, Gina was kidnapped by the Vhaeraun drow and made a slave for a short time. Adventurers rescued her from the bed chambers of a wizard with whom she volunteered to give herself willingly and produce a full drow child for him if they spared one of the other slaves. Adventuers rescued her before this could happen. *She was brought to the Sisters of St. Penelope and became a member of their order. At first she was unsure of her place among the sisters, but after helping them to save the life of noted healer, Wylin Maidenshealer, she had decided to devote her life to becoming a physician as well as continuing on her path to enlightenment. Category:PC